Okay
by LLCoolCams
Summary: He paused taking a good look at her. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, it was large on her but he was still able to distinguish where her waist was. Her hair was tousled to the side and her makeup was slightly smeared from the night before. She was holding back tears as she looked at the small box in her hands. (Rated T, just to be safe)


**"Okay"**

He jumped the steps two at a time trying to save time and reach her sooner. But then he hesitated when he got to the door, the uneasiness in his stomach creating even more of an unpleasant sensation. She heard the knocking through her headphones but when he swung door swung opened, her eyes widened. He found the key hiding spot. She stood up, he half expected her to slap him across the face. She thought about it but when the water droplets cascaded down his face dripping at his nose, she smiled and she knew she couldn't stay mad at him.

"I know it's late. I know I messed up. I'm sorry."

He was soaking wet, his clothes clinging on to him. Feeling cold, he shivered when he felt the cold air from the apartment hit him. Their eyes locked and with no hesitation, she pulled on his collar, pushing her lips on to his. The sudden push impact caused him to take a step back but he regained composure when their lips broke apart and their eyes locked. His eyes traveled back down to her lips and smiled when he noticed the subtle smile she had on. He grabbed her waist pushing her back into the apartment, leading her to a wall. She walked backwards, still scanning his eyes, noting the insecurity he must have felt.

"It's okay," she said bringing her hands to back of his head when she felt her back touch the wall.

"It's not okay. I'm an idiot. I should have known better."

"I'm at fault too, Walter."

"I should have known what she was doing. I shouldn't have let Veronica..."

"No, stop. I honestly just got jealous," she admitted, her eyes beginning to water, "I didn't want my mom to drive you away. I got scared she was going to say or do something that was going to take you away from me. I didn't like how much time you guys were spending together. I'm sorry for getting so insecure and I should have talked to you about it, I should have warned you about how conniving she can be."

"Shh," he caressed her cheeks, "it's okay."

"I should have asked how you felt about it, Paige, I'm sorry."

His head turned to give her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Are we okay?" he asked touching his forehead to hers.

"Yes. Let's not let Veronica Dineen ruin a good thing. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

His clothes were scattered throughout the apartment, his underwear somehow ended up covering a lamp, his pants somewhere in the hallway, he thinks. Walter smiled as he lifted his underwear off the lamp remembering the eagerness Paige had to take them off.

"Paige, love, slow down."

She was tugging at the band trying to pull it down with the pants that still had the belt buckled.

"Walter, I know you haven't been in many relationships, but just take my word for it, make-up sex is amazing, so shush and get your clothes off!"

"Paige, I-"

"Unbuckle up, nerd!"

"Okay! Okay!"

He fumbled with the belt for a few seconds before he was able to unhook it. He looked down as the pants fell to his ankles but then looked back up to Paige who bit her bottom lip.

"Perfect," she said sighing seductively seeing the bulge that was forming underneath the fabric.

* * *

Paige shuddered when she felt the missing warmth from her side. Groaning she grabbed fresh panties from her drawer along with one of the t-shirts he had given her. Walking down the hallway she laughed seeing the items of clothing that were scattered along the carpet. She heard Walter muttering to himself wondering where his pants went. She saw them and knelt down to pick them up.

"Found them!" she called out pulling them off the floor.

In the dining room Walter's eyes widened. He ran to the hallway wanting to prevent her from picking up the pants. When he turned the corner to face her, he found her teary-eyed, holding a small box.

"Walter?"

He paused taking a good look at her. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, it was large on her but he was still able to distinguish where her waist was. Her hair was tousled to the side and her makeup was slightly smeared from the night before. She was holding back tears as she looked at the small box in her hands. She pushed the top open to reveal a double banded ring. The stone was white opal, it was shaped into an octagon with the bands decorated in small diamonds. The exquisiteness caught her breath and she let the tears fall. He stepped closer to her, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek wiping off some of the tears.

He was moderately disappointed. He wanted to be the one who opened the box for her. He had the idea of cleaning up the lab, lighting candles, and of course in his own Walter way creating some sort of scientific experiment that gave the illusion of being under the stars.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Your mom and I had this huge plan. We picked it up yesterday. Do you like it? If you don't we could exchange it for another one."

"Walter, it's perfect."

She stared at the ring and then at him still with tears in her eyes. She places her hands behind his neck shutting the box.

"Is this why you and my mom have been spending a lot of time together?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I picked a fight. It was sort of her idea," he admitted sheepishly regretting starting that fight. He lowers his forehead to meet hers looking into her eyes.

"Is that why you were so weird about your pants yesterday?"

"That is why I was so weird about my pants yesterday. I had something planned. I just wanted it to be a surprised.

"Oh I'm surprised alright," she teased but then added after a few moments of silence, "Are you going to ask me?"

"I..what? Right now?" he asked surprised but then smiled when she nodded her head.

"Right now."

"I wasn't r-really prepared for today."

"Walter," she said as if she was teasing a warning.

"Okay. Paige, will you-"

"Yes," she answered without letting him finish. He pulled his head back confused,

"What?"

"Yes."

"Paige, you have to let me finish," he responded smiling.

"Okay, sorry. Just excited."

A silence overcame the room when Walter grew serious. He paused for a moment taking a deep breath. He grabbed her hands from behind his neck and took the box from her hand.

"I literally did not know what love meant until we met. I couldn't explain it, I didn't understand it, and although I didn't believe in fear, whatever I was starting to feel scared me because it was foreign to me, I didn't know how to handle it. I don't think I can put the right words together to explain what it is I was feeling and am always feeling when you're with me and not even with you, just thinking about you is amazing. All I know is that everything is better with you in my life and I never am going to stop loving you. Until my last breath, Paige, I am going to love you. Always."

He got down on one knee. He opened the box once more and before he could ask his question again, Paige flung herself at him. The force knocked him backwards and she landed right on top of him. She laughed as she kissed his face senselessly. He grabbed onto to her shoulders and he propped both him and Paige up. She ended up straddling him when he was in sitting position. She grabbed his face and kissed him once more before looking into his eyes and answering him,

"Walter. Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Yes?"

"For the love of God, YES!"

She gentle tackled him again but this time they stayed embracing for a few minutes. She held out her left hand so he could place the ring on her finger. When he did they locked eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay."


End file.
